I'm Addicted and I Just Can't Get Enough
by LostInHisGlodenEyes
Summary: Warning: Not for team Jacob lovers what-so-ever. Bella goes shopping with Alice same-o'l-same-o'l but their is a new store that has Bella going nuts. one-shot


**BPOV:**

I glared at my sister-in-law that demanded we go shopping today. I hated shopping and yet she still took me with her. Today I just wanted to stay in my beautiful husbands arms, but no he just had to feed me to the wolves. I love him but sometimes I wish he would man up and tell the pixie no.

"Oh come on Bella, shopping is not that bad." Alice said while staring at all the shops she wanted to go to.

I was just about to tell her off when I saw the most amazing shop. It was shop full of pictures of my husband, along with shirts. Let's just say it was whole store based on my husband. I started jumping up and down like Alice. Alice looked at me weirdly at me and then looked to where I was looking. She grimaced when she saw it.

"Oh come on Bella, I know you love him but do seriously have to buy clothing and other stuff that has him all over her." Alice said. I glared at her then said.

"Oh ya like you don't have a team Jasper shirt that you made that you only wear when he is out hunting without you." I replied sarcastically. Alice looked down in embarrassment. she then sighed and said,

"Fine you can buy five items, nothing else or it will clashes with your wardrobe." I pouted at her, only five that's just mean. She glared at me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen if you buy more than five items I will take you shopping every day for a week!" She said. I sighed and said,

"Fine but I get to wear them when I want and you can't complain." She nodded her head and skipped off.

I quickly ran off to the Edward shop, to my relief they had just opened and nobody had bought anything yet, not that I was going to let them, and Alice did say that I can by five items, so I'll make the store one of them.

I walked inside and headed right for the cashier and she was dazed by the sight that was my husband. I tapped the counter slightly annoyed which brought her out of her trance.

"Hi I'm Mindy may I help?" she asked, I could see the envy clear in her eyes.

"Yes," I said, "can I speak to your manager?" She nodded and walked in the back. I decide to look around at the shop. My eyes landed on team Edward shirt and at the bottom it said because I like my boys that sparkle. I grabbed and kept looking then my eyes landed on another shirt it said " diamonds are a girl's best friend," and it showed a picture of Edward sparkling and at the bottom it had a picture of Jacob with a guy in his arms and it said "dogs are man's best friend." I couldn't help but laugh so I grabbed that to. Before I could shop some more the girl Mindy and this man came to the counter.

"Hello may I help," the man said seductively. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Yes I liked to buy this store." Before he could tell me "no" or "that it wasn't for sale" I pulled out a roll of hundreds.

"Pretty please," I said using my puppy dog eyes. He looked dazed finally he shook his head and mumbled,

"Let me call the owner." And speed off with Mindy right at his heel. I went back to shopping and found a cute shirt with Edward's picture on it, I grabbed that and my last item was a team Edward chucks. The manager came back with sad-looking Mindy behind him, he smiled a seductive smile again and mentally in my head I gagged and he said,

"Sweetie the store is all your s." he then pulled out a document and I read it over, crossed out was a man signature, It explained that I was the owner of the store, and where I could find all the items in here. I decide to quickly call Alice to see if the document was real or a fake.

"Excuse me a minute," I said. The man nodded and I went to a different part of the store and dialed Alice.

"Man I swear you hang out with Edward too much, I can't believe you found a loop whole," Alice sighed angrily when the ringing had stopped.

"oh get over it, I'll let you buy me a new pair of heels later," I heard Alice squeal after the words left my mouth but went on anyways, "listen I needed to know if the document was a fake or not."

"Hmm what's in it for me?" Alice asked, I sighed. Alice will be Alice.

"Aren't the boys hunting all next week?" I asked, I heard Alice, "hhmmhhh."

"Well how about all next week," I gulped at the words I was going to say next, "I'll let you take me shopping and you can play Bella Barbie." I mumbled. I heard Alice scream so loud that I heard all the way from the other side of the mall.

"Ok," Alice said after she was done screaming.

"The document isn't fake, the owner didn't actually want to open the store, and he only opened it for his teenage daughter who works at the store." Alice said.

"Thanks Ali, I love you sis," I said reviled.

"Love you to Bells." We both hang up and I walked back into the store. I then signed the document.

"Thanks sweetie," the man said and grabbed Mindy who was crying and looking at all the stuff. As they walked out I handed him the rolled up hundreds and he handed me the keys. As soon as they were out I squealed Alice style. I grabbed the items that I chose out, turned out the lights, locked the door, and then went to find Alice.

I didn't have to go far, I found her in Nordstrom looking at heels. I chuckled and walked over to her, I then looked at the heels when my eyes landed on a pair of sparkle blue pair. I pulled Alice's sleeve and she looked up at me in confusion.

"I like those Ali," I said pointing to the shoes. She squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"I knew my fashion séance would run off on you, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." Alice said while jumping up and down. I rolled my and returned the hug. Alice quickly grabbed the shoes in my size and paid for them.

"Hey Alice?" I asked. She looked at me with curio use eyes.

"Are the boys home and is Jacob there?" I asked her, the excitement built-in me. She smiled an evil smirk at.

"Rose and I have taught you well, way to ruin the dog's ego." Alice said the smile still on her face. I smiled evilly and ran off to the bathroom, changed my top, and headed back to Alice. She was standing outside waiting for me. While I was in the bathroom I changed my shoes to. I handed her my other shoes and top and we walked off.

"Shall we head home Alice?" I asked with the smile still on my face, she nodded and we headed for her Porsche.

_~~~~~~~~ I'm addicted and I just can't get enough~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

When we reached our house we saw through the glass walls Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob all sitting around watch TV. Alice and I laughed darkly. We got out of the car and headed inside.

Edward looked at me and smiled, then said, "hello love did you-," he caught of his sentence when his eyes landed on my shirt, as soon as he read it he fell to the floor laughing. The other looked at him confused then they all looked at my shirt. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper joined Edward, Jacob looked hurt.

"Ouch Bells, that hurt my ego very much," Jacob said. The look on his face was so hilarious that both Alice and I joined the others. Once we had all calmed down, we sat on the couches, but Edward wouldn't have that has soon I sat down he pulled me straight into his lap and started kissing my neck, Emmett and Jasper gave me a high-five, and Rosalie and Alice winked and high-fived me.

"Bella, love, where did you find that amazing shirt?" Edward asked when his lips reached my ear. I giggled and looked at pouting Alice.

"Before she says anything I want you to know Edward that your wife found a loop-hole that I'm not happy about." Alice said glaring at Edward. Edward chuckled and said,

"Great job my love, way to take the pixie down." I giggled, and Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Now where did you find the shirt?" Edward asked again his lips still lingering on my neck.

"Well, after Alice dragged me inside the shop, I glared at her, as I was glaring I saw over her this amazing shop, every piece of merchandise had something to do with you, Edward." I said stopping, when Edward's lips left my neck.

"What do you mean love?" Edward asked confused. I then explained all the shirts, the back packs/bags, etc. Edward smirked and then his lips went back to my neck.

"Hmmm please tell me that this isn't the only shirt you bought their?" Edward asked once he had moved his lips back to my ear. I giggled.

"Nope even better," I said, Edward looked confused but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, Alice said I could only buy five things and-," I was caught off with Edward glaring at his sister.

"Why didn't you let her buy more, I'm her husband, so what was wrong with her having me on things she owns?" Edward asked clearly angered. Alice glared at him back and was about to say something when I stopped her.

"Edward," I said putting my hand on his chest, "the story gets better I promise." He looked down at me, glared at Alice one more time, and then his lips went back to my ear.

"I'm sorry love, I was just a little mad that Alice wouldn't let you buy more the five items, it makes me happy that you found something you want besides books and that Alice wouldn't let you buy more." He said. I nodded letting him know it was fine.

"So I agreed and headed for the shop, when I got their there was a girl at the cash register who was dazed at all the pictures of you." I said the anger clear in my voice. Edward chuckled and said "tiger-kitty". I rolled my eyes and went on, "I asked to see her manager and while she got him I looked around and found a few items that I liked." I could feel Edward's lips turn up into a smile. "She came back in with the manager, and then I asked if I could buy the store and before he could say no, I pulled out a roll of hundreds." Edward chuckled and said, "That's my girl." I kissed his knuckles, and went on. "He then said that he would have to talk to owner, and so he did and I signed the document, grabbed the keys, and the girl and man left, and so now that Edward store is mine."

Edward spun me around so I was now facing him,

"I'll always be yours." Edward whispered in my ear and the leaned into kiss and like always I kissed back. I heard the girls awe', the boy's gag, and Jacob growl. After we pulled away Edward said,

"You are wearing whatever was in that store around town." I giggled at his protectiveness' and nodded. I then snuggled up to his chest, kissed his neck, and closed my eyes, loving the feeling of being in his arms again.

**A/N: HEY! I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! All this week I was thinking of new story ideas, and I finally got done with finals. Yay! Ya I was looking around online, and saw this Jacob outfit, and me being the team Edward fan I am looked around for an Edward outfit. I didn't find much. Ok guys please review, and thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
